


Alone on the Ship

by planetundersiege



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2018 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow Diamond Week 2018, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Talking, Travel, Yellow has a soft side, bellow diamond - Freeform, prompt, space, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Bellow Diamond week 2018: Day 3: Travel.The Diamonds are traveling to a colony.





	Alone on the Ship

“Pearl, me and Yellow are going to look at the new colony. We’ll be back in a year, keep this place clean for me”, Blue Diamond said as she looked down at her servant who nodded, obeying her order.

“Yes my diamond, may luck await you during your voyage”.

Blue nodded at her pearl, turned around and began to walk towards Yellow’s ship, one of the giant hands of Homeworld. Yellow Diamond has already entered it herself, and her pearl stood outside guarding it. She let the diamond inside, and then the doors closed. She walked through the long yet familiar hallways, and was met white Yellow Diamond sitting down in the control room, comfortably against her throne.

“Well, that took you long enough. I almost thought you wouldn’t show up”.

“Sorry, I gave my pearl some instructions”, Blue said before sitting down on the floor while looking up at her lover. There was only one throne on this ship, so Blue was used to sitting on the ground. The reverse was true when the two gems used her ship instead, yet it felt weird to look up at her. She gave her a soft look. “Could you, sit down here with me for a while?”.

Yellow nodded, giving Blue a small smile.

“Fine, but only because we’re the only ones on the ship. I’ll just take off and then put in the coordinates to the ship. Please move over so I’ll be able to fit there”, Yellow said before holding her hand up high.

A minute later, they left Homeworld, the planet shrinking into a tiny dot in a matter of seconds. Yellow entered coordinates and then sat down on the floor beside her.

“We’ll be scheduled to arrive in two months, so I’m more than happy to keep your company”.

Blue felt her cheeks grow hotter.

“Your company is the best Yellow, we need to travel more, just the two of us. No servants, no other gems. We rarely get to spend any time together like this, we always have to be the leaders, the perfect Diamonds as everyone else is watching. I miss being your lover, duty is always on the way. That’s why I requested our pearls to stay behind this time”.

Yellow let out a small laugh.

“Oh my gorgeous Blue, if you wanted some time alone with me you could have just asked. We may be Diamonds, but you’re still my lover. Come closer, I’ve missed these moments as well”.


End file.
